ABSTRACT, Tissue Procurement and Distribution Core (TC) The broad scientific objective of the Indiana University Simon Cancer Center (IUSCC) is to conduct high quality, cutting-edge basic and clinical research for improved understanding and advancement in the treatment of human malignancies. Tissue-based and biospecimen-based research is necessary to reach that objective. The IUSCC Tissue Procurement and Distribution Core (the Tissue Core or TC) began providing tissue samples from patients with solid tumors in 1996. The Tissue Core has four specific aims: 1) to provide well-annotated, diverse, high quality biologic material to support basic and translational solid tumor research; 2) to coordinate procurement, processing, storage, and management of tissue samples collected in conjunction with therapeutic and correlative solid tumor clinical trials; 3) to develop and maintain tissue microarrays (TMA) to support biomarker research; and 4) to collaborate with investigators to provide analyses of banked, archived, or TMA samples including pathologic characterization and immunohistochemistry. The Tissue Core provides an extensive collection of well- annotated samples from patients with malignancy and normal controls to support studies exploring the biologic basis of cancer, move basic findings to the clinic, and probe the biology underlying clinical and population phenomenon. During the last grant period the Tissue Core has collected and processed 26,943 samples, with 7,773 samples distributed to 76 internal and 15 external/industry researchers.